Dinastía
by Daga Saar
Summary: Por inspiración de Kurai Neko. Kido Mitsumasa tuvo tres hijos antes que los chicos que se convertirían en los Caballeros de Bronce. Esos tres se criaron en el Santuario, ahora tanto los parientes de Mitsumasa como Arles quieren utilizarlos para despojar a Saori del control de su herencia. En medio de una red de intrigas y mentiras, ¿qué camino escogerán Afrodita, Algol y Misty?
1. El comienzo

─Señor, este no es el camino habitual.

─Lo sé. Quiero sorprender a los niños.

Tatsumi meneó la cabeza y siguió caminando detrás de su jefe, atento a todas las sombras. El señor Kido Mitsumasa se lo tomaba con mucha tranquilidad, pero la gente del Santuario no era de los que reciben con agrado las sorpresas. Si alguno de los guardias que patrullaban el perímetro de aquella tierra sagrada reaccionaba de mala manera, él haría todo lo posible por proteger a su jefe, pero no estaba seguro de poder vencer a alguno de esos guerreros entrenados desde la infancia para pelear y matar (aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, claro).

La familia de Tatsumi había servido a la familia Kido desde la época en la que la idea de un emperador era una completa novedad en su patria. El puesto de primer servidor y guardaespaldas era hereditario e incuestionable, salvo por unos pocos años durante los cuales una mujer extranjera fue la principal guardaespaldas del señor Kido. Aquello había sido una gran ofensa para Tatsumi, pero ahora, a tres años de la muerte de Selene, ya no podía guardarle rencor a la griega. La luz que animaba el corazón del señor Kido había muerto con ella y solo recuperaba algo de ese espíritu cuando visitaba a los niños.

Los tres hijos que había tenido con Selene. Nacido cada uno en un país diferente, por la necesidad de viajar por todo el mundo que creaba la extensión y poder de las Empresas Kido. Suecia, Arabia Saudita, Francia. El señor Mitsumasa y Selene habían asumido que los tres niños, mestizos y nacidos fuera del matrimonio no serían bien recibidos por la familia del padre, así que era la familia de la madre la que se encargaba de ellos. Y vaya que era una familia extraña. Eran servidores, como la familia de Tatsumi, y también de un linaje que podía rastrearse hasta los tiempos heroicos; vivían en un lugar oculto a los ojos del resto del mundo, al que llamaban "el Santuario" y dedicaban sus vidas a una diosa de la antigüedad, Atenea.

No era el camino que tomaban normalmente para entrar al Santuario a visitar a los niños. Tampoco era una de las fechas que solía escoger el señor Kido para ello, todavía faltaba más de un mes para el cumpleaños del mediano y más de dos meses para el cumpleaños del menor, pero la decisión repentina era para celebrar un acontecimiento: el mayor acababa de alcanzar uno de los rangos más importantes dentro de la Orden de Atenea. El joven Afrodita era ya un Caballero de Oro.

Tatsumi no entendía muy bien de qué se trataba aquello (ni le interesaba), le bastaba con ver que el señor Kido sonreía mientras se adentraban en aquel terreno abrupto y poco acogedor.

Selene había muerto por complicaciones al dar a luz al menor de sus hijos y muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. El señor Mistsumasa, que mientras duró su relación con la griega fue el hombre más fiel y devoto, de pronto tenía una amante distinta cada semana. Tatsumi, por orden de la familia, llevaba un escrupuloso registro de todas ellas, por aquello de que alguna intentara ingresar a la familia u obtener provecho de alguna manera. A Tatsumi no le parecía probable, ya que se trataba de aventuras de una noche (exceptuando a aquella muchacha tímida con la que tuvo un hijo que era apenas diez meses y unos pocos días menor que el menor de los hijos de Selene).

Los primos y tíos del señor Mitsumasa ignoraban su relación con Selene, pero se dieron cuenta de la existencia de aquel niño, Ikki, y presionaron para que el señor Mitsumasa escogiera pronto una esposa "correcta", pero solo lograron el efecto contrario de lo que pretendían: las amantes se multiplicaron y también los hijos ilegítimos. Cuando la familia aumentó la presión, Mitsumasa amenazó con casarse con la bailarina rusa que le había dado un hijo rubio. Eso horrorizó a la familia y el tema dejó de tocarse, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que regresó con la "sucesora" de Selene y tuvo un segundo hijo con ella. Tatsumi realmente temió por un tiempo que fuera a casarse con la madre de Ikki y Shun que, aunque japonesa (lo cual era un progreso) resultaba totalmente inadecuada para integrarse a la antigua y distinguida familia Kido. Sin embargo, pareció olvidarse de ella cuando encontró a alguien más y Tatsumi también la olvidó cuando recibieron la noticia del progreso de Afrodita.

Y ahí estaban ahora, preparándose para llegar a una de las zonas más resguardadas del Santuario, las Doce Casas. Según podía entender Tatsumi, la última, la Casa de Piscis, pasaba a ser propiedad de Afrodita. Nada mal, eso le daba esperanza de que tanto ese niño como los otros pudieran hacer fortuna sin tener que entrar en conflictos con la familia de su padre. Cuando fuera el momento de revelar que esos tres habían sido reconocidos legalmente por el señor Kido, quizá el resto de sus parientes los recibirían mejor si para entonces tenían un nombre respetable e independencia económica.

─Algo va mal –el señor Kido se detuvo de pronto.

Tatsumi también se había dado cuenta. Había ruido de pelea, golpes metálicos y gritos desde arriba, en un sector de la montaña que estaban preparándose para subir. Estaban más o menos a cubierto entre las grandes rocas, pero igual se apartaron un poco del paredón… justo unos segundos antes de que alguien cayera con estruendo.

Lo conocían los dos, a pesar de que tenía golpes en la cara (y el resto de él) y estaba cubierto de tierra y sangre. Era el Caballero Aioros de Sagitario, uno de los instructores del joven Afrodita. Estaba revestido con aquella armadura de metal dorado que Tatsumi lo había visto usar ocasionalmente y tenía en brazos algo envuelto en una manta para bebés...

─¡¿Aioros?! –el señor Kido (por supuesto) no se cuidó del peligro que pudiera haber y corrió a atenderlo. Tatsumi lo siguió de inmediato.

─Un traidor en el Santuario –jadeó el herido─. Asesinó al Maestro Shion, me tendió una trampa… envió a Shura a ejecutarme…

Tatsumi levantó la vista. En efecto, en el borde del precipicio y revestido también de metal dorado, estaba uno de los dos amigos del joven Afrodita. El joven Shura.

El niño siempre le había parecido anormalmente serio, pero ahora también resultaba aterrador. ¿Aioros estaba afirmando que un niño de diez años acababa de dejar a un adulto en tan mal estado?

─¿Nos atacará? –se preguntó en voz alta.

El niño solo los miraba, quizá pensando qué debía hacer en ese momento. Luego de unos tensos segundos, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Su capa blanca ondeaba con el viento de la tarde.

─Tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Necesita atención médica –el Señor Kido tomó el envoltorio que sostenía Aioros y casi lo dejó caer al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un bebé.

─Es Atenea –dijo Aioros─. Hay que mantenerla a salvo. Saga quiere matarla.

A partir de ese día, muchas cosas cambiaron.


	2. La misión

A los 22 años, Afrodita de Piscis tenía una bien merecida fama como el más hermoso entre los Caballeros de Oro. Era algo de lo que estaba muy consciente mientras atraía las miradas de todos en su camino hacia el salón del trono.

Conocía todos los rumores sobre su supuesta relación con el Patriarca y los dejaba correr. Resultaba molesto, sin duda, pero al menos servían para alejar a pretendientes indeseados. Todos respetaban (o temían) demasiado al líder de la Orden como para correr el riesgo de coquetear con su supuesto amante.

Las puertas se abrieron para él y se cerraron a sus espaldas. No había nadie más a la vista en el salón, excepto el Patriarca. ¿Una audiencia privada? Quizá Saga deseaba hablar con él.

─Acércate, Afrodita.

No era Saga. Afrodita ajustó su actitud y su mente de inmediato. Se acercó al trono y se arrodilló con un gesto respetuoso hasta que Arles le indicó que se pusiera de pie.

─¿Su Santidad tiene órdenes para mí?

─Como sabrás, tenemos un nuevo Caballero de Pegaso.

─Seiya, proveniente de Japón, discípulo de Marín del Águila de Plata.

─Bien ─había aprobación en la voz del Patriarca─. ¿Sabes que Seiya de Pegaso agredió anoche a varios guardias y a la Amazona Shaina de Ofiuco antes de huir del Santuario con la armadura de Bronce?

─Sí, Santidad. Misty me informó al respecto.

─Sabíamos que esto sucedería.

La expresión de Afrodita no se alteró. Arles hablaba en plural, algo que solo hacía cuando Saga y él coincidían en algún punto.

─¿En verdad, señor?

─Seiya fue enviado aquí por la Fundación Graude. Una organización bastante sospechosa, dirigida por alguien a quien considero peligroso. Quizá hayas escuchado su nombre: Mitsumasa Kido.

─Es mi padre, Santidad.

Debía conservar una apariencia de calma aunque empezaba a sentirse inquieto. Si Mitsumasa Kido había infiltrado un ladrón en el Santuario, no sería raro que Arles cuestionara su lealtad y la de sus hermanos.

─Y no fue solo Pegaso. Hace cinco años, Kido envió a cien niños en calidad de candidatos a aprendices. Casi todos nuestros campos de entrenamiento recibieron al menos uno de esos niños.

Eso no era infiltrar un ladrón, era sabotaje a gran escala.

─No sabía eso.

─En este momento, quedan con vida solo diez de ellos, todos Caballeros de Bronce. Seiya ha sido el último en terminar su aprendizaje ─Arles levantó un poco la voz─. Kido sacrificó las vidas de noventa niños para cumplir con su propósito, sea cual sea.

Noventa niños. Noventa vidas. Afrodita sintió algo peligrosamente cercano al vértigo y comprendió que se había puesto pálido bajo la atenta mirada del Patriarca.

─¿Ellos… también robaron las armaduras?

─No. Todos salieron de sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento con la autorización de sus Maestros. Estoy razonablemente seguro de la lealtad a la Orden de al menos uno de ellos, ya que Camus no toleraría un discípulo indigno. Ah… hay otro del que no estamos muy seguros, su Maestro acaba de morir y el chico parece estar pasando por un duelo muy difícil… los otros… parecen buenos muchachos con buenas intenciones, pero no han sido puestos a prueba en ningún momento. Sin embargo, volviendo al tema, todo indica que solo Seiya se reveló como un ladrón.

─¿Desea que lo traiga de vuelta?

Lo haría con gusto.

─No todavía. Hay algo más que quiero tratar contigo. ¿Estás en contacto con la familia de tu padre?

─La última vez que lo vi fue en mi noveno cumpleaños. Jamás he conocido a ninguno de sus parientes.

─Bien. Según información que recibí hace poco, los hermanos y tíos de Mitsumasa Kido ignoraban tu existencia hasta hace un par de semanas.

─¿Eh… eso…? ─no supo cómo formular la pregunta.

─Tu padre murió hace un año y… Oh, ¿te sientes mal, Afrodita?

Arles fue hasta él, solícito, y lo ayudó a sentarse para luego ofrecerle una copa de vino.

─Gra… gracias, Santidad.

─¿Eso tampoco lo sabías? Lo siento, no debí mencionarlo tan a la ligera.

Afrodita no le creyó, pero se guardó muy bien de comentarlo y en cambio bebió un poco de vino.

─¿Cómo es que sabe de mí la familia Kido?

─Al parecer, no están satisfechos con la persona que heredó sus bienes y su empresa, así que empezaron a investigar su pasado con la esperanza de dar con algún hijo olvidado. Así fue como dieron contigo. Quieren que reclames lo que te corresponde como primogénito de tu padre.

─¿Lo que me corresponde? ¿Qué es lo que me corresponde?

─Al menos un tercio de su fortuna, imagino. Los otros dos tercios deberían ser para tus hermanos.

─No necesitamos nada de eso.

─Por supuesto. Es cierto que no lo necesitan y es bueno que no lo ambicionen. Pero esto es algo más grande que solo lo que no necesitan ni desean tú y tus hermanos. Lo que Mitsumasa Kido quería lograr cuando nos envió cien niños sigue en marcha con los diez que quedan vivos y con las personas que están al mando de las Empresas Kido y la Fundación Graude. Tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta de que esos cien eran un regalo envenado, bien podría ser que lo intenten de nuevo y nos envíen otros cien… Es evidente que no les importa cuántos mueran por el camino.

Afrodita tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por no apretar demasiado la copa, no estaría bien hacerla estallar. Y ya había estado demasiado tiempo sentado en presencia de Arles, así que se puso de pie.

─Entonces, Su Santidad requiere que mis hermanos y yo tomemos control de la herencia de Kido para detener… lo que pretendan hacer sus cómplices.

─Es correcto. Te pondré en contacto con tus tíos.

─Como Su Santidad desee. Haré que mis hermanos se preparen, partiremos a Japón hoy mismo.

─Me alegra que lo hayas comprendido tan rápidamente. Ah, pero no irán solos. No le mencioné a tus parientes que ustedes tres son guerreros. De hecho, creo que están firmemente convencidos de que son jóvenes dedicados a sus estudios y esencialmente inofensivos. Quiero que la ilusión se mantenga el mayor tiempo posible.

─Sí, Santidad.

─Así que los acompañará alguien más, como guardaespaldas asignado por la Orden.

─¿Máscara y Shura…?

─No. Cáncer carece de modales y Capricornio resultaría demasiado intimidante para lo que deseo que hagan. Esta vez lo acompañará alguien más.

El Patriarca lanzó una mirada de soslayo y Afrodita siguió la dirección de esa mirada. Semiescondido en la sombra que proyectaba una columna, había alguien cuya presencia Afrodita no había notado hasta que el propio Arles le hizo advertirlo.

Milo de Escorpión.

─Escorpión está preparado para acompñarlos.

En otras palabras, Milo conocía sobre la misión mucho antes que Afrodita y estaba al tanto de todos los detalles, incluso… no, _especialmente _lo que Arles tenía pensado no comunicarle.

Inaceptable.

─¿Quién está al mando, Santidad? ─tuvo que preguntarlo en voz alta y lamentó haberlo hecho porque se le notó algo de irritación en la voz y eso era más que suficiente como para considerarlo demasiado inmaduro; sin pretenderlo, acababa de justificar el que se le negara el mando.

─Escorpión ─fue la respuesta inmediata de Arles─. Confío en que sepas mantener a tus hermanos bajo control. Ustedes dos se reportarán directamente conmigo, pero Milo tiene la última palabra en caso de emergencia.

Al menos le estaba ahorrando la humillación de tener que reportarse ante Milo.

─Nada de esto fue mi idea ─dijo Milo en cuanto estuvieron fuera del salón.

─Lo sé -respondió Afrodita.

"Pero no rechazaste la misión" añadió mentalmente.

Era una táctica clásica de Arles (Afrodita las conocía todas): mantener a los Caballeros lo bastante unidos como para que pudieran trabajar juntos en forma eficiente, pero siempre al borde del conflicto, de manera que no estuvieran tan unidos como para trabajar en su contra. Tenía que asegurarse de que Algol y Misty mantuvieran la calma cuando se los dijera. Lo último que necesitaba era que esos dos iniciaran una guerra en contra del Caballero del Escorpión.

Sería suficiente con que él marcara el territorio.

─Supongo que comprenderás que ni yo soy tu subordinado ni mis hermanos son tus lacayos -declaró con voz serena, manifestando una verdad tan evidente como la luna llena en un cielo sin nubes.

La respuesta llegó acompañada por una sonrisa torcida.

─Por supuesto que comprendo. Después de todo, yo no soy más que su leal guardaespaldas… "Kido-sama".

Afrodita no frunció el ceño (aunque deseaba hacerlo). Su apellido jamás se usaba en el Santuario porque era bien conocido que su padre había participado en la traición de Aioros de Sagitario, pero si iban a cumplir la misión, tendría que acostumbrarse a escucharlo, así que solamente invocó una rosa piraña y probó el filo de sus pétalos en la madera de un hacha que adornaba la pared.

─Me alegra que nos entendamos. No pensaba solicitar que usaras el "sama" conmigo, ya que ni tú eres japonés ni nosotros nos criamos en Japón, pero si piensas usarlo para mezclarte con el resto de la servidumbre ─cosa que seguramente sería punto menos que imposible─, recuerda que si me tratas con tanto respeto, debes hacerlo también con mis hermanos.

La sonrisa de Milo dio lugar a un ceño fruncido, aunque era difícil saber si se debía a las palabras de Afrodita o a las profundas muescas que dejó la rosa en el mango del hacha.

─Eres un maldito arrogante, ¿lo sabías?

─Estoy enterado, pero gracias por recordármelo ─Afrodita suspiró y cambió de expresión y lenguaje corporal, de manera que Milo pudiera advertir en él algo de la tristeza y el cansancio que llevaba consigo─. Puedo asegurarte que mis hermanos y yo no queremos esto. Nunca hemos querido saber nada del padre que nos abandonó y no me hace la menor gracia saber que ahora nos busca la familia de la cual nos escondía tan cuidadosamente. Es obvio que solo nos quieren para controlar la herencia a través de nosotros y eso debe significar que el heredero de nuestro padre no les salió dócil y obediente. De otro modo, estarían más cómodos ignorando nuestra existencia, si es que realmente no sabían de nosotros hasta ahora.

─Hum, sí… ─Milo ya no parecía hostil, sino preocupado-. Será mejor que te pase la información que me dio el Patriarca sobre tu… eh… sobrina.

─¿"Sobrina"?


	3. Desconfianza mutua

Tatsumi entendía perfectamente las objeciones y resquemores que el resto de la familia Kido sentía hacia la Señorita. Lo que no aguantaba era la manera en que dudaban del buen juicio de Mitsumasa-sama y el cómo pretendían descartar su última voluntad sin remordimientos.

Pero no podía culparlos. Las normas, las buenas costumbres y la tradición eran muy respetadas entre los Kido; por supuesto que la decisión de Mitsumasa-sama de adoptar a una niña extranjera y legarle el control total de la fortuna era algo que la familia estaba en el derecho (y la obligación) de cuestionar.

Él mismo se habría opuesto si no supiera quién era en realidad la Señorita Saori y lo que significada para toda la humanidad.

Ahora bien, el que pudiera comprender todo eso no lo obligaba a sentirse contento por la elección que había hecho la familia al escoger a Takasuke como enlace entre las dos facciones.

El menor de los hijos del difunto Satoshi-sama era unos pocos años mayor que Tatsumi y, según los empleados más viejos, tenía un inquietante parecido con el que fuera la cabeza de la familia antes que Mitsumasa-sama. Quizá eso contribuyó a la furia de la familia cuando el testamento de Satoshi-sama reveló la existencia de ese otro hijo y la voluntad del padre por legitimarlo en forma póstuma.

Siempre relegado al último rincón, al punto que ni los criados le hablaban con respeto… ¿y la familia lo quería como intermediario?

─Pensé que alguno de los señores me recibiría ─dijo Tatsumi.

─Ninguno de ellos habla griego y soy yo quien se ha estado encargando de los niños ─respondió Takasuke.

Ese acento de Hokkaido que hacía rechinar los dientes… ¿En serio hablaba otro idioma que no fuera el dialecto de su prefectura?

─¿Cuándo aprendiste griego?

─Cuando me aburrí de intentar aprender coreano, un poco después del inglés y antes del francés.

¿Era en serio?

─Como sea. La Señorita Saori quiere conocer a… los hijos de su abuelo.

─"Los hijos de su abuelo" están interesados en saber de cuál de ellos es hija.

─¡Insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

─Solo repito algo que preguntó el joven Algol, me temo que en un intento de humor y que, por cierto, es algo que también cuestionan mis hermanos mayores, aunque no lo hagan en voz alta. No me negarás que la adopción de la pequeña Saori fue muy extraña, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el primogénito de Mitsumasa es solo nueve años mayor que ella. ¡Y esa distinción tan curiosa de adoptarla como "nieta" en lugar de como "hija"! Es como si hubiera pretendido fortalecer la posición de sus hijos en caso de que tuvieran la ocurrencia de reclamar su herencia.

Lo peor era que tenía razón. Mitsumasa-sama debería haber adoptado a Aioros como hijo y que este hiciera pasar a Saori como su hija o su hermana (tampoco era tan grande la diferencia de edad entre ellos dos). Eso habría dejado a Saori en una posición más segura o cuando menos a Aioros con más posibilidades para defenderla.

Pero no tenía caso pensar en lo que pudo ser.

─Seamos francos. ¿Qué es lo que buscan los señores Kido?

─Impugnar el testamento, revocar la adopción de Saori y, obviamente, poner al frente de las empresas a alguien lo bastante joven e ignorante como para obedecer en todo, y tienen grandes esperanzas en que mis tres sobrinos sean justamente lo que estaban buscando. En realidad, creo que no tendrían problemas con tu Señorita si fuera menos excéntrica y más manejable.

─Mitsumasa-sama la educó para que fuera su sucesora.

─No recuerdo que él tuviera alguna vez la pretensión de construir una réplica del Anfiteatro Flavio en Tokio con el único propósito de alojar un campeonato de lucha libre con cosplay incluido.

Con acento de Hokkaido, el proyecto sonaba muchísimo peor. Por supuesto que era un capricho absurdo, pero eso jamás iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

─Quiero hablar con los hijos de Mitsumasa-sama -demandó; ya había tenido suficiente de la molesta cháchara del menor de los hermanos del difunto señor.

─Eso supuse cuando me dijeron que habías llegado. Estás de suerte, porque parece ser que te recuerdan y están dispuestos a recibirte. Sígueme.

Tatsumi apretó los puños. Realmente había esperado que no lo recordaran. Los señores seguramente considerarían una traición a la familia el que no hubiera informado sobre los muchachos después de la muerte de Mitsumasa-sama. Pero era demasiado pedir que aquello permaneciera oculto.

─Jóvenes. Tatsumi Tokumaru -Takasuke lo anunció y le permitió pasar.

Afrodita era sin duda el que parecía ligeramente más alto. Imposible olvidar aquellos rizos rubios y esa piel como la de una muñeca de porcelana. Los años solo habían servido para incrementar su apariencia frágil y delicada, que seguramente no sería del agrado de los señores Kido… como tampoco les gustaría que los tres hermanos fueran rubios y poseyeran unos rasgos tan obviamente europeos.

El de la sonrisa burlona tenía que ser Algol, seguía dando la impresión de ser terriblemente travieso, pero lo recordaba también como un niño feliz y amigable en extremo.

Entonces, el tercero… Al parecer, Misty era una segunda versión de Afrodita. Cuando la diferencia de edad resultara menos evidente, sería demasiado fácil confundirlos con gemelos.

¿Quién podría ser el cuarto muchacho que estaba con ellos? Parecía europeo también, pero no le resultaba familiar.

─Joven Afrodita, joven Algol, joven Misty. Han crecido mucho los tres ─los saludó, intentando sonreír.

─Te recordaba más alto ─dijo Misty.

─Eras un bebé la última vez que nos visitó ─le recordó Algol.

Ninguno intentó presentar al cuarto, que parecía contento quedándose en un rincón. Un guardaespaldas, entonces.

Pero Afrodita era un Caballero de Oro. ¿Para qué podía necesitar un guardaespaldas? A menos que no fuera para él… ¿Quizá Algol y Misty no eran Caballeros también? No era lo único a lo que se podía aspirar en el Santuario y no había otros Caballeros en la familia materna de los jóvenes. Recordaba con claridad que Afrodita fue considerado un prodigio en su momento, junto con aquellos dos niños con los que formaba equipo.

Sí, tal vez el cuarto joven era alguien contratado por los señores Kido. Tenía sentido que fuera un occidental, si se buscaba que los jóvenes estuvieran cómodos luego de tantos cambios veloces en sus vidas.

─Supongo que Saori te envió.

Era la primera vez que Tatsumi escuchaba a Afrodita hablar en japonés. Tenía la gramática perfecta y excesivamente formal que delataba a kilómetros a un forastero, incluso si no bastara para ello su aspecto exótico. Pero al menos hablaba el idioma, habría sido mucho peor que no lo hiciera.

─En realidad, no. Vine por mi cuenta.

─¿Oh? ¿Para presentar tus respetos, hacer una oferta o declarar una amenaza?

Demasiado directo.

─Quería verlos, eso es todo. En realidad… veo… que hay muy poco de Mitsumasa-sama que resulte evidente en ustedes tres…

─Lo dices como si te decepcionara -apuntó Algol.

Qué curioso que el japonés del hermano mediano sonase más fluido que el del primogénito.

─Sé que nuestro padre te consideraba un servidor leal ─Afrodita tomó la palabra antes de que Tatsumi pudiera reaccionar con enojo─. Quizá nos puedas aclarar por qué desapareció de nuestras vidas en una forma tan repentina y completa.

Tatsumi buscó de reojo a Takasuke, que de pronto parecía haberse vuelto invisible. Estaba junto al muchacho sin nombre, con una expresión igualmente pétrea.

No le cabía duda que ambos habían sido entrenados de la misma manera para ser guardaespaldas silenciosos. No le sorprendería que el muchacho también fuera un asesino si llegaba a hacer falta, y eso reforzó su primera percepción de que debía ser un empleado de la familia Kido. A los que no servían para nada mejor (como Takasuke) se les entrenaba para ser guardaespaldas o matones desde niños.

Probablemente era arriesgado lo que iba a hacer, un intento por responder la pregunta de Afrodita, pero le debía a Mitsumasa-sama el por lo menos intentar aclarar las cosas, por eso se acercó unos pasos al joven.

─El Señor Mitsumasa jamás tuvo la intención de desentenderse de ustedes.

─¿Acaso nos abandonó por accidente?

─No, pero debes… los tres deben comprender que surgió algo más grande que sus deberes como padre que su propia existencia.

─¿Tanto así? ¿Puedes iluminarnos al respecto?

─Creo que deben saberlo ─miró de reojo a los dos vigilantes, buscando alguna señal en caso de que intentaran detenerlo, y luego concentró otra vez su atención en Afrodita─. La Señorita Saori… ella es la diosa Atenea.

Buscó con desesperación en aquel rostro joven algo que le diera esperanza, pero Afrodita permaneció impasible. Fue Misty el que habló primero.

─¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Nuestro padre fue parte del complot para suplantar a la diosa con una impostora?

Había dolor en la voz del más joven de los tres hermanos.

─No es una impostora. Tienen que saberlo… El Patriarca Shion fue asesinado…

─Por Aioros de Sagitario ─interrumpió Algol─, que luego huyó como un cobarde con la falsa Atenea. Eso es de sobra conocido.

─¡E… eso no es verdad! ¡Fue Saga de Géminis! ¡Él…!

─Suficiente ─intervino Afrodita─. No conseguirás que nos pongamos de parte de tu Señorita Saori. Jamás traicionaríamos a la Orden ─aquello sonaba más como una advertencia que otra cosa─. Ya nos has dado la respuesta a nuestras dudas, pasemos a algo más actual ─Afrodita sacó un papel, un volante promocional─. Este… "Torneo Galáctico".

Tatsumi palideció.

─Eso… es un proyecto…

─De Saori, ¿no es así? ─la voz de Afrodita sonaba cada vez más fría─. Es difícil conjugar la idea de que ella sea la diosa con esta… esto… Hum… ¿Qué palabra estoy buscando?

─¿Ofensa? ─dijo Algol.

─¿Insulto aberrante? ─dijo Misty.

─Sacrilegio ─Afrodita sostuvo el papel a la altura de los ojos de Tatsumi─. El premio, según esto, es una estatuilla de oro macizo que representa a Niké, diosa de la Victoria… Un objeto sagrado que Aioros robó del Santuario. Lo correcto sería que Saori devolviera la Niké al lugar que le corresponde, no usarla para jugar. Dile que demuestre su buena fe con eso y mis hermanos y yo seremos generosos cuando termine el proceso legal.

Tatsumi estaba lívido cuando regresó a la mansión.

Aioros pudo escapar mucho más fácilmente si no hubiera arriesgado su vida y la de Saori al tratar de obtener la Niké antes de abandonar el Santuario. ¿Entregarla? Tatsumi no tenía ni idea de por qué era tan importante, pero estaba seguro de que no era una opción.

─¿Cómo te fue?

Dirigió una mirada de franca desesperación al hombre joven que acababa de hablarle.

─Tienes que mantener un perfil bajo. Los hijos del Señor Mitsumasa no deben saber que sigues con vida.

Aioros asintió, era justo lo que temía escuchar.


	4. El difícil arte de convencer

Cuando Mitsumasa lo rescató, Aioros pasó mucho tiempo entre la vida y la muerte, sin enterarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Para cuando pudo opinar sobre las decisiones que se tomaron ya era demasiado tarde como para cambiar algo y no le quedó más remedio que conformarse e intentar hacer lo mejor que pudiera.

Tenía la sensación de que no lograba mucho y el dichoso Torneo Galáctico era una prueba muy irritante de todos los obstáculos que debía enfrentar en su lucha diaria por (y en contra de) la diosa.

Si no supiera con plena certeza que Saori era la reencarnación de Atenea, tendría serias dudas al respecto.

─¿Estaba mi hermano con ellos?

La cara de culpabilidad de Tatsumi le hizo saber que el mayordomo no había preguntado por Aioria.

─No tuve oportunidad de preguntar por Aioria. Solo vi a los jóvenes Afrodita, Algol y Misty, no parece que hayan traído a nadie más con ellos, y me preocuparía más si viéramos a Máscara… o a Shura.

Aioros se las arregló para no demostrar ninguna emoción al escuchar el nombre de Shura.

─Entonces, el Santuario envió únicamente un Caballero de Oro ─continuó Tatsumi─. Creo que eso es positivo. Si tuvieran alguna sospecha de que sigues vivo o de la relación de los Caballeros de Bronce con Mitsumasa-sama, seguro que los habrían enviado a todos.

─Hace trece años había muy pocos Caballeros de Oro ─corrigió Aioros─, es muy probable que no conozcamos a los más nuevos.

Con todo, era un alivio pensar que Saga todavía no iniciaba un movimiento en contra de ellos. El relato de Tatsumi sobre su encuentro con los tres muchachos parecía indicar que al usurpador solamente le interesaba recuperar la Niké y (como un beneficio adicional) tomar control sobre la fortuna Kido. Aioros estaba razonablemente seguro de que si Saga quisiera matar a Saori, no habría enviado a Afrodita sino a Máscara… y ciertamente no habría enviado a Afrodita junto con sus dos hermanos.

El Caballero de Piscis siempre había sido un punto débil en Saga, tanto y en el mismo sentido que Aioria lo era para él.

Recordar así a su hermano menor dolió de nuevo. Seiya había confirmado que Aioria seguía en el Santuario y parecía encontrarse bien, pero eso no era suficiente. Solo su deber para con la diosa evitaba que el Caballero de Sagitario volviera a Grecia para tratar de comunicarse con su hermano pequeño.

Y, mientras tanto, estaba el problema del torneo.

─Imagino que el plan de Saga será que Afrodita participe en el torneo y obtenga la estatuilla si Saori no la entrega de buen grado.

─No seguirás con la idea de participar tú mismo ─replicó Tatsumi─. Estarías arriesgándote a que te reconozca alguien. El mismo Afrodita. Fuiste uno de sus Maestros…

─Saga era su Maestro. Pero sí, podría reconocerme aunque me disfrace, ya que conoce mi estilo y técnicas ─Aioros frunció el ceño─. Tendremos que confiar en que Seiya o Jabu ganen el torneo.

─¿Seiya o Jabu? Son de los menores y creo que solo Shun es más enclenque que ellos. No creo que tengan oportunidad contra Geki, él es quien tiene más posibilidades…

─No todo es tamaño o fuerza, Tatsumi.

─En cualquier caso, sería preferible que apoyaras a Jabu. Él por lo menos es leal a la Señorita. Seiya ha dejado muy claro que la detesta y no me sorprendería si entregara la Niké al Santuario solo por hacerla rabiar.

Aioros meneó la cabeza.

─No conoces bien a estos niños… pero no voy a discutir más contigo. No importa quién gane el torneo, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Saori no se desprenda de la Niké, sería poco menos que un suicidio por parte de ella.

Mientras Tatsumi asentía, Aioros advirtió que las personas que espiaban su conversación se alejaban discretamente.

Seiya y Jabu sabían ahora que la Niké era más que solo un trofeo, que era importante tanto para Saori (aunque la muchacha no se diera cuenta de eso) como para el Santuario. Aioros tuvo oportunidad de tratar muy poco a los cien niños de la Fundación Graude, solo estuvieron ahí unos meses antes de ser enviados a sus destinos y, simplemente, eran demasiados. Se preguntó qué harían los dos muchachos con la información que acababan de obtener. Estaba convencido de que eran buenos muchachos, pero también sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía motivos para querer ayudar a Saori (más allá de los sentimientos de Jabu), hablar con ellos quizá los empujaría a pedir instrucciones al Patriarca. Sería mejor observarlos y esperar.

* * *

─Entonces, ¿Aioros tiene un hermano? ─preguntó Jabu.

─Se llama Aioria y está en el Santuario, en Grecia. Pero nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle… ─Seiya se rascó la nuca─ En realidad, al principio todos los griegos me parecían iguales.

─Sé cómo es eso. Pero lo que importa ahora es la Niké, ¿no? Esos dos dijeron que es importante para la Señorita no entregar la estatuilla. ¿Por qué?

─Ah, no sé. La verdad, no me importa. Solo estoy aquí…

─Porque Kido-sama prometió ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermana mayor. Ya lo sé. Pero yo estoy aquí por la Señorita y…

─¿Ninguno de los dos está por la Orden de Atenea?

La pregunta repentina de otro muchacho más casi los hizo saltar.

─¡Shun! ─exclamó Seiya, que adoptó de inmediato una posición defensiva.

─¿Tú también estabas escuchando? ─preguntó Jabu.

─Todo esto es muy misterioso ─dijo Shun─. Y yo pregunté primero.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

─La Orden no podría importarme menos. Estoy aquí por mi hermana. Este ─señaló a Jabu─ está aquí porque es un idiota.

─¡Oye!

─¿Y tú, Shun? ─continuó Seiya, sin hacerle caso a Jabu.

─Creo en los ideales de la Orden… pero estoy aquí por mi hermano.

─Ya lo decía yo.

─Sin embargo, si la Niké es tan importante como para que la vida de Saori corra peligro en caso de entregarla, eso arriesgaría también tus posibilidades de encontrar a tu hermana, y creo que a ti también te preocuparía, ¿no, Jabu?

─Sí.

─Saori nunca me ha agradado, pero creo que sería mejor buscar una solución pacífica al problema que sea que está teniendo con la Orden de Atenea. Es malcriada y caprichosa, sí, y aun así no me parece que sea una mala persona. Se supone que la Orden existe para combatir el mal… ¿cuál es el mal que está causando?

Jabu se masajeó las sienes, no le gustaba para nada tener que admitir que Saori no era perfecta, pero la pregunta de Shun no podía quedarse sin responder. Especialmente cuando la respuesta era tan obvia.

─Está reuniendo Caballeros de Atenea para hacerlos luchar entre sí por un premio. Las armaduras y nuestros talentos no deben usarse para beneficio propio. Es una ofensa grave… aunque no haya mala intención. Ella solo quiere un espectáculo que deje buenas ganancias a su empresa.

─Sí ─concordó Seiya─. Y el que el Patriarca no haya enviado a alguno de los asesinos de la Orden a eliminarla lo más rápido posible y recobrar la estatuilla, hace pensar que tiene esperanzas de razonar con ella. El Patriarca es muy estricto, pero también es una persona bondadosa, un hombre muy sabio… Quizá él y Saori podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

* * *

Afrodita salió al jardín. La casa, repleta de desconocidos, resultaba asfixiante, pero el jardín era un alivio.

Sus rosas ya estaban invadiendo poco a poco los rincones más discretos. Rosas europeas no era lo que se esperaba de un jardín japonés cuidado con precisión milimétrica y seguramente los jardineros se sentirían algo confundidos al respecto, pero necesitaba sus rosales y la seguridad que significaban para sus hermanos (aunque estaba seguro de que los dos creían poder cuidarse solos).

También invertía tiempo en conocer las plantas locales. Al principio reaccionaron con sorpresa y algo de desconfianza ante el ser-humano-posible-comedor-de-plantas que era capaz de comunicarse con ellas, pero no tardaron mucho en entablar amistad.

Fueron las plantas precisamente quienes le advirtieron la de llegada de tres personas que saltaron sospechosamente el muro de la propiedad y trataban de acercarse a él sin hacer ruido.

Se quedó cerca del estanque de los peces koi y esperó a que los intrusos se aproximaran. ¿Asesinos enviados por Saori, quizá?

─Eh… Hola.

Quizá no. Sería muy raro que un asesino se tomara el trabajo de saludar. Y en griego, además, aunque el acento lo delataba como japonés.

Afrodita miró por encima del hombro y vio a tres chicos de unos trece años. Reconoció a uno. Seiya de Pegaso. ¿Los otros dos serían también Caballeros de Bronce?

─Buenas tardes ─respondió, volviéndose hacia ellos con actitud tranquila─. Pegaso de Bronce… ¿y…?

─Jabu de Unicornio.

─Shun de Andrómeda.

Sí, Caballeros de Bronce los tres.

─Afrodita Kido ─respondió.

Pudo notar un poco de desconcierto en los tres muchachos, eso le confirmó que sabía sobre su relación con la Orden de Atenea.

─No estoy aquí como Caballero de Oro, sino como el primogénito de Mitsumasa Kido ─y, como ellos no portaban sus armaduras, asumió que tenían intención de hablar (por lo menos antes de atacar)─. ¿Qué es lo que desean de mí?

Las caras de inocente confusión de los muchachos le hicieron saber que no había planeado qué harían si aceptaba hablar con ellos. Suspiró mentalmente y se armó de paciencia.

─Es… sobre Saori, sobre el Torneo y sobre el premio del torneo ─empezó Seiya.

─¿Sí?

─Nosotros… hum…

─No queremos que la Señorita Saori salga lastimada ─interrumpió Jabu.

─Bueno, eso dependerá totalmente de las acciones que tome ella ─respondió Afrodita.

─Sí, pero…

─No tengo ningún interés en lastimarla. Tampoco tengo interés en la empresa, el apellido ni el dinero. _Soy_ un caballero de Atenea y eso es lo único que me importa. Estoy aquí por orden del Patriarca. Ustedes tres, Caballeros de Bronce… ¿están seguros de que deberían estar aquí?

Miró con especial atención a Seiya, cuya situación estaba más que comprometida por la forma en que escapó del Santuario. El muchacho le sostuvo la mirada con total descaro.

─Los tres tenemos razones para participar en el Torneo, aunque sabemos que no es lo correcto ─dijo Shun, en tono conciliador.

Un pacifista. Afrodita dirigió su atención a él.

─Tú eres discípulo de Albiore de Cefeo, ¿no es así?

─¿Conoce a mi Maestro?

─Solo su buen nombre.

La sonrisa del niño dejaba claro que no creía estar haciendo algo que fuera a dañar el buen nombre de su Maestro. Pésima señal, porque era difícil encontrar desastres más graves que los que se hacían con buena intención.

─El Maestro Albiore es una gran persona. Y… y él siempre ha tenido en muy alta estima a los Caballeros de Oro. Por eso pensé… que quizá podríamos hablar con usted, señor Afrodita.

─Hablando estamos. Imagino que vienen a mí con alguna idea. Quiero escucharla.

Finalmente, los muchachos empezaron a exponer más claramente qué era lo que querían. Había una tonelada de inocencia en la seguridad que tenían de que alguno de ellos podría ganar el torneo y entregar la Niké a Afrodita a cambio de que Saori no sufriera represalias por parte de la Orden.

─Esperaba que Saori reconociera la autoridad del Patriarca entregando la estatuilla por su propia voluntad… pero imagino que es difícil de entender para una persona que no fue educada por la Orden. Ella seguramente no sabe que ofrecer ese artefacto antiguo como premio de una competencia es… hum… sacrílego. El problema es que su desconocimiento no hace menos grave el pecado que comete.

Esos chicos seguramente no sabían la verdadera identidad de Saori. Repasando los registros sobre las reencarnaciones anteriores de la diosa, Afrodita estaba bastante seguro de que la conciencia del ser divino todavía no se manifestaba en ella. Por supuesto que no iba a ser él quien se los dijera.

─Sin embargo… si ustedes están dispuestos a entregar la estatuilla, quizá pueda interceder por ella ante el Patriarca ─cosa que no serviría de nada, Arles más bien la había dejado vivir demasiado tiempo─ y por ustedes también. Particularmente por ti, Pegaso.

─¿Por mí?

Afrodita asintió y adoptó su mejor expresión de hermano mayor preocupado.

─Shaina de Ofiuco ha hecho acusaciones muy serias en tu contra. La forma en que abandonaste el Santuario da fuerza a sus palabras.

El chico estalló de inmediato en una serie de quejas y acusaciones contra Shaina y los amigos de esta que Afrodita soportó a pie firme, asintiendo en los momentos oportunos y dando la completa impresión de que estaba dispuesto a creerle.

Cuando los tres jóvenes abandonaron el jardín, lo hicieron convencidos de que Afrodita era un aliado (o por lo menos, una persona razonable) y estaban tranquilos, seguros de que habían encontrado una solución pacífica al problema.

El Caballero de Piscis suspiró con tristeza.

Iba a ser una pena tener que decepcionarlos.


	5. Las tribulaciones de la adolescencia

─¡¿Colegio?! ─exclamó Misty─. ¡¿Vas a enviarnos al colegio?!

No parecía contento con la noticia.

Como siempre que el menor de sus hermanos hacía una rabieta, Afrodita agradeció mentalmente el que su semejanza fuera solamente física y esta vez agradeció además ser el primogénito. Misty no habría sobrevivido ni un mes bajo el mando de Arles si no podía recibir con gracia una orden que no le gustaba.

Escuchó con paciencia sus protestas, pero no cedió: si querían mantener la ilusión de ser unos adolescentes sumisos e inofensivos, debían complacer a la familia y hacer lo que se les indicara, al menos en apariencia.

─No sabemos exactamente cuántos Caballeros de Bronce tiene Saori de su parte, es necesario mantener nuestra fachada todo el tiempo posible… y si pueden atraer la simpatía de esos chicos, sería mejor ─indicó, tratando de razonar con su testarudo hermano menor.

─Pero son solo Caballeros de Bronce ─insistió Misty─. ¡Dos Caballeros de Oro y dos de Plata deberíamos ser mucho más que suficiente como para acabar con todos ellos!

─No es lo que desea el Patriarca ─Afrodita habló entonces con el tono que usaba para dar a entender que no pensaba discutir más─. Como mínimo, los tres con los que hablé no parecen saber lo que están haciendo. Son niños a los que deberíamos guiar de vuelta al buen camino…

─Idiotas es lo que son ─protestó Algol.

─Niños. Igual que ustedes.

─¡Eh!

─Y además están bajo la protección de las constelaciones. Sus armaduras no los aceptarían si no fueran dignos de portarlas. Como mínimo, le debemos a la diosa el no diezmar a sus servidores, sobre todo en este momento en que seguimos siendo pocos. Por otro lado, ustedes dos tienen 16 y 17 años ─recordó─. Es natural que la familia quiera enviarlos al colegio por lo menos un año o dos antes de que ingresen a la universidad. Podrán acostumbrarse al ritmo y pulir su pronunciación.

─Hablo japonés mejor que tú. ¡Y sabes perfectamente que sé más que cualquier chiquillo común de secundaria! ─respondió Misty.

─Esos reclamos tuyos son una demostración muy clara del porqué. Estás actuando como el adolescente que eres y yo no te enviaría a la universidad antes de que cumplas veinte ─terció Algol.

─Recuerda que estamos interpretando un papel. Por el momento, vamos a obedecer lo que los Kido dispongan, como las marionetas obedientes que creen que somos ─insistió Afrodita.

Era raro (e incómodo) ver un moín de niño mimado en una cara tan parecida a la suya. Como mirarse en el espejo y que el reflejo no respondiera adecuadamente, pero Afrodita le sostuvo la mirada manteniendo una expresión tranquila. Sus hermanos confiaban en él, sabían que no les ordenaría nada que no fuera necesario. Eventualmente, Misty bajó la mirada.

─Marionetas obedientes ─dijo, con tono resignado─. Seré un estudiante ejemplar, si no me queda más remedio… ¿Cuánto va a durar esto, hermano mayor?

─Lo que tardemos en recuperar algunos objetos robados, empezando por la Niké.

Milo titubeó un poco, pero decidió que los tres hermanos tenían derecho a saber un poco más sobre la misión, ya que afectaba seriamente sus vidas.

─Escuchen ─intervino─, esto podría alargase, ¿saben?

─¿Porque tenemos que ser muy discretos para recuperar la Niké? ─preguntó Misty.

─Eso también, pero me refiero a que el Patriarca cree que es conveniente que ustedes tres asuman el control de su herencia en forma permanente. Sería bueno para la Orden.

─Pero… ─Misty parecía a punto de iniciar una verdadera rabieta, pero de algún modo logró contenerse y hablar con calma─ Será mejor que me esfuerce por sacar buenas notas, entonces.

─Imagino que eso complacerá a Su Santidad ─dijo Afrodita.

─¿A cuál colegio iremos?

─El mismo al que asiste Saori.

─Ah, ya veo… pero no en la misma clase, ¿verdad? Ella es tres años menor que yo… ─la súplica era evidente en la voz del Caballero de Lacerta.

─No te preocupes, sería demasiado obvio.

─Menos mal ─Misty sonrió débilmente─. ¿Qué hay sobre el código de vestimenta?

─¿A qué te refieres?

─¿Qué tan estricto es sobre el largo del cabello?

Milo lanzó una mirada a la melena rizada de Misty y se le encogió el corazón.

─Algo habrá que podamos hacer al respecto ─dijo Algol, que de pronto ya no se sentía muy tranquilo sobre el futuro de su propia cabellera.

Misty contempló la fachada del edificio e intentó apreciarla como lo haría alguien que jamás hubiera visto las Doce Casas o el palacio del Patriarca. Se daba cuenta de que debería lucir impresionado… pero no lo estaba.

* * *

El Liceo Atenas era una escuela demasiado nueva como para las familias aristocráticas de Japón la encontraran atrayente (de hecho, apenas tenía nueve años en funcionamiento), pero era propiedad de la familia Kido y era completamente natural que los jóvenes Kido en edad escolar acudiesen a ella.

Como era de esperarse, eso trajo toda clase de problemas secundarios, empezando por el código de vestimenta, que obligaba a ambos hermanos a usar uniforme… y eso no sería tanto, si no fuera porque (tal como temía Misty) se esperaba que los varones que asistían a la institución llevaran el cabello corto.

Al menos en eso contaron con el apoyo de Afrodita, que se tomó el trabajo de explicar a los señores Kido el significado que tenía el largo del cabello en su cultura materna.

─Muchas de nuestras costumbres se originaron en Atenas, pero también en Esparta. De ahí viene precisamente el asunto del cabello. En Esparta era costumbre que los guerreros, es decir, la totalidad de los ciudadanos, usaran el cabello largo, mientras que los esclavos estaban obligados a llevarlo corto. En el Santuario se nos permite usar el cabello largo porque no hay esclavos entre nuestros antepasados, es una prueba de limpieza de sangre que no deberíamos ostentar por ser mestizos, pero que se nos permite porque nuestro padre pudo demostrar que tampoco en su árbol genealógico ha habido esclavos en por lo menos cinco generaciones.

Misty estaba bastante seguro de que a los señores Kido les había importado absolutamente nada la explicación de Afrodita hasta que insinuó que obligarlos a cortarse el cabello sería como admitir ante el Santuario que sí provenían de una familia indigna, después de todo. Finalmente se llegó a un compromiso con las autoridades del colegio y ahí estaban ellos dos, cada uno con el cabello recogido en una trenza y la promesa de mantener un aspecto limpio y prolijo todo el tiempo.

No tenía mucha confianza en que su cabello se aviniera a respetar la trenza por más de una hora o dos, pero al menos estaba haciendo el intento.

─Bien, aquí nos separamos ─dijo Algol, y eso sacó a Misty de sus pensamientos.

─¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?

─A mi aula, que queda por allá, al otro extremo del campus. Tengo el tiempo justo para llegar antes de que empiece la primera lección… ─Algol se le quedó mirando y sonrió con malicia─. Ah, bebé, ¿pensabas que te iba a acompañar hasta la puerta de tu aula?

─¡No! ─exclamó Misty, solo para darse cuenta de que lo había dicho demasiado rápido.

─Pues entonces, apúrate. No querrás que te dejen fuera del aula en tu primer día de clases. ¿Qué pensarían nuestros _tíos_ si desde ya empiezas a ponerlos en vergüenza?

Misty, muy indignado, emprendió el camino hacia su aula.

No era que no supiera dónde estaba (había memorizado los planos del edificio), pero… sí… había esperado que uno de sus hermanos mayores lo acompañara hasta la puerta. Afrodita tenía que asistir a una reunión con los señores Kido y Algol… Algol era Algol, de modo que tendría que llegar solo. Se daba cuenta de que probablemente se sentiría avergonzado y un poco humillado si lo hubieran acompañado, pero la alternativa (según estaba descubriendo) era sentirse desamparado y tampoco le gustaba.

Y todo eso, porque nunca había estado en un colegio.

Respiró hondo y se recordó a sí mismo que era el líder de los Caballeros de Plata (cosa que, por lo visto, Algol seguía sin perdonarle) y no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara un par de cientos de metros hasta un aula de un colegio que no podía importarle menos, puesto que era un Caballero de Atenea y había superado con honores todas las pruebas impuestas por su Maestro y la Orden.

De todos modos se sintió miserable. Además, tenía que dejar de perder el tiempo si no quería llegar tarde. Apresuró el paso (lo que, en retrospectiva, fue un error) y, al doblar una esquina, se estrelló contra alguien.

Había personas más altas y más anchas en el Santuario (Casio, por ejemplo), eso no era para sorprenderse, lo que desconcertó a Misty fue lo incongruentes que resultaban aquella altura y anchura (propias de un fisicoculturista) embutidas en un uniforme de colegio. Sumado a eso, el chico contra el que se había estrellado estaba acompañado por otros dos, igual de altos y anchos.

─¿Se te perdió algo, enano?

Misty medía 1,80 m y aquel chico era lo bastante grande como para llamarlo "enano". Qué deprimente.

─Perdón.

Rodeó la pared de músculos que constituían aquellos tres para continuar su camino, pero lo detuvo un desagradable tirón a su trenza.

Tuvo que revisar a toda prisa sus estereotipos mentales acerca de japoneses bajitos, delgados y educados.

─Suéltame ─ordenó, molesto.

─Todavía no. Estás usando el uniforme equivocado, muñeca, aquí no se permite que las chicas usen pantalones.

─No soy una chica ─la voz de Misty todavía sonaba calmada.

Ropero 1 enrolló su trenza en el puño, dejando muy claro que no pensaba soltar algo tan útil como su cabello.

─Tanto peor. Esta melena es una infracción al uniforme.

¿Qué era? ¿Un delegado de clase?

─Mi cabello es problema mío, suelta.

─Ah, no. Es problema nuestro también. Si un estudiante da mala imagen al colegio, nos afecta a todos ─dijo Ropero 2.

Eso… bueno, tenía sentido.

─Tengo permiso de la administración ─replicó─ y se me hace tarde para ir a clase. Suéltame.

Por si acaso no hubiera sido suficientemente obvio, las sonrisas burlonas de los tres roperos le dejaron muy claro que no pensaban dejarlo ir sin primero divertirse un poco a costa suya.

No se trataba de guerreros sagrados y ahí radicaba precisamente el problema: Misty no podía darse el lujo de golpearlos como se merecían, primero porque no estaba seguro de poder medir bien su fuerza para no matarlos o lesionarlos en forma permanente y, segundo, porque no resultaría verosímil para las personas corrientes que él pudiera dar una soberana paliza a los tres sin ayuda de nadie. El ser uno de los Caballeros más hermosos de la Orden de Atenea (Misty no estaba completamente seguro de que Afrodita se mereciera el título del más hermoso) tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. Ser fácil de subestimar jugaba a su favor y en contra al mismo tiempo con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría.

¿Debería fingir miedo y suplicar? Decidió que no. Puesto que no veía otra opción que resignarse a recibir unos cuantos golpes y alguna humillación, no iba a darles también el gusto de atestiguar su calidad como actor.

─Entiendo que ver una cabellera decente sea demasiado esplendor como para que puedan soportarlo, pero sus madres al menos deberían haberles enseñado a no tocar sin permiso, por muy enamorados que estén ─declaró con frialdad y se preparó para el primer golpe. ¿Sería a la cara (por bocón) o al estómago (para controlarlo mejor)?

El golpe no llegó, porque mientras los roperos se ponían de acuerdo sobre cuál le pegaba primero, les llegó el repiqueteo enérgico de unos tacones que se aproximaban a ellos.

─¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? ─demandó una voz de chica.

Misty tuvo que mirar hacia abajo, porque la chica en cuestión era unos treinta centímetros más baja que él, con todo y sus tacones (los cuales, por cierto, eran una infracción al uniforme). La reconoció de inmediato por las fotos y videos que los señores Kido habían mostrado a los tres hermanos. Era Saori Kido.

"Bonita, de una manera simple" pensó para sus adentros.

─Piérdete, niña ─gruñó Ropero 3.

Eso indignó a la chica.

─¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás hablando? ─casi gritó.

─Ni lo sé ni me importa. Lárgate o vas a pasarlo mal.

Misty alcanzó a ver que un muchacho apenas un poco más alto que Saori se apresuraba a alcanzarla. También llevaba el uniforme, pero lucía tan incómodo que debía ser la primera vez en su vida que usaba una chaqueta y corbata. ¿Alguno de los chicos de Bronce que había descrito Afrodita? Podría ser el Unicornio de Bronce.

─Señorita Saori… Oh.

─Soy la _dueña _de este colegio ─insistió la chica─ y quiero que lo suelten a él de inmediato.

─O si no, ¿qué? ─respondió Ropero 2, dando un paso hacia ella─. ¿Crees que este es el primer colegio de mala muerte de donde intentan expulsarnos? Serás muy la dueña, pero _mi padre_ es uno de los ministros de gobierno.

El muchacho de cabello castaño se interpuso entre Saori y los roperos.

─Pídele perdón a la señorita Saori ahora mismo ─exigió.

Misy cerró los ojos para no tener que girarlos con fastidio. Por tener los ojos cerrados, no vio el primer golpe, pero sí sintió moverse el aire cuando Ropero 2 fue lanzado lejos.

Los otros dos roperos miraban con incredulidad al chico.

Ropero 1 soltó la trenza de Misty. Roper recogieron a Ropero 2 y se alejaron con prontitud.

Misty suspiró, la trenza estaba empezando a destrenzarse y él seguramente llegaría tarde a clase. Para más inri, cuando abrió los ojos, Saori seguía ahí, con cara de estar esperando que le diera las gracias. La ignoró y le habló al muchacho.

─Gracias. Jabu, ¿verdad?

─Eh… sí.

Misty asintió. Entonces miró por fin con atención a Saori, que daba la impresión de estar muy disgustada por el desaire. Afrodita lo iba a regañar después.

─Así que tú eres mi sobrina adoptiva. Yo soy Misty, el menor de tus tíos.

"Y puede que también el menor de tus males" añadió mentalmente.

Saori se echó el cabello hacia atrás con un gesto petulante que hizo parpadear a Misty con desconcierto. Aquello había sido casi… como copiado de un gesto que solía hacer Afrodita y que en realidad era una señal secreta con la que advertía a sus hermanos que estaban frente a una situación peligrosa. Pero en ella quizá solo era petulancia (o al menos eso esperaba).

Por lo demás, parecía descontenta, ya que él no había caído de rodillas dándole las gracias por rescatarlo. Ni modo, no iba a correr el riesgo de ensuciarse el pantalón del uniforme. Y, hablando del uniforme…

─Voy tarde a mi primera clase, disculpen, y buen día a los dos.

Caminó lo más de prisa que pudo sin que eso significara correr, por lo menos hasta quedar fuera de la vista de ambos. Entonces sí que corrió… no tanto como para crear una pequeña explosión sónica del tamaño de un Caballero de Plata, pero sí lo suficiente como para que algún entrenador lo exigiera de inmediato para el equipo de atletismo, en caso de haberlo visto.

Llegó justo a tiempo para evitar un castigo, pero no tan a tiempo como para salvarse de una mirada de desaprobación por parte del profesor. O tal vez esa cara de disgusto era por su cabello, que ya estaba cumpliendo con la amenaza de buscar formas creativas para que los rizos se fueran escapando poco a poco del trenzado.

Resignado con su mal comienzo, pasó el resto de la clase esforzándose mucho por hacerse invisible y rogando para que Afrodita no recibiera quejas. Seguía sintiendo flotar en el aire la vaga amenaza de tener que cortarse el cabello.

* * *

Jabu no necesitaba ser adivino para darse cuenta de que Saori estaba molesta.

─No creo que haya sido tan malo, ¿o sí?

─Fue educadamente grosero ─respondió ella─, igual que los hermanos de mi abuelo. Realmente pensé por un segundo que quizá podríamos llevarnos bien, ya que tuvimos la oportunidad de ayudarlo… ─Saori apretó los labios─ Igual será bueno averiguar los nombres de aquellos tres. No me importa de quién sean hijos: no pueden venir a este colegio a maltratar a los más pequeños.

A Jabu no le parecía que Misty fuera pequeño precisamente, pero decidió que era de sabios guardar silencio al respecto.

─Podemos intentarlo de nuevo a la hora del almuerzo. Quizá los encontremos a los dos juntos y usted podría conversar con ellos.

─Sí… Saori sonrió de repente─ Sí, los buscaremos entonces.

─Ni siquiera hay que pensar en una excusa, son familia después de todo…

─Oh, pero sí tengo una buena excusa, Jabu. Voy a invitarlos.

─¿Al almuerzo?

─A una fiesta. Haré una fiesta en mi casa para festejar que tengo tres nuevos y maravillosos tíos.

─…Oh.

No por primera vez desde su regreso de Algeria, Jabu se preguntó si no sería más bien ligeramente excesiva la alegre energía con la que Saori emprendía todos sus proyectos.

* * *

**Continuará**


End file.
